Packaging is the process in which a semiconductor is enclosed for protection and to provide ease of handling and usage.
A side braze package is one of several types of packages. A conventional side braze package includes a lead installed at an outer wall of a main body having a groove and connected to an external power supply. Also, a semiconductor chip is bonded on the groove using an adhesive. A wire interconnects a bonding pad of the semiconductor chip to a contact line of the main body.
To increase integration efficiency of the package, since one semiconductor chip is embedded on the groove in the conventional side braze package, another package is stacked on the chip.